


For The Sake Of An Angel

by augustinevirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Meg Masters Lives, According to Meg, Alternate Universe, Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Castiel loves her, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hotel Sex, Lust, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire and ice, demon and angel. Together. Connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Sake Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First Megstiel fic, woo!

Castiel didn't know much about sex, well, he knows some that he learned from the pizza man but other than that... nope. Its only when Meg says the most inappropriate things that his vessel reacts in a way he doesn't quite know how to handle. After that kiss they shared more than a bond of friendship and they both knew it. 

A few weeks after they shared the kiss they had to stop at a motel. Dean and Sam shared a room while himself and Meg shared another. In a way every time he sees Meg he wants to show her what he has learned. For some reason he wants to know how she would react. Not emotionally but physically. 

"Clarence.. you okay? You look a little out of it." He nods, "Yeah, I'm fine... just thinking about something." He wasn't scared of making a move on Meg, that wasn't it. "Well, tell me about what you're thinking. Is it about me?" She says with a laugh. It was meant to be a joke but Castiel nods not realizing like usual.

"Well, what about me?" She questions further. Castiel lets his eyes wander over her. Her pale skin, raven hair, her chest, the tight jeans shes wearing. She has her hands on her hips with a raised brow. Castiel is sitting down on the bed, looking at her. "Its not appropriate." Is his simple answer.

"Obviously tell me then." She says, a smirk forming on her lips. "I've learned more than I showed you last time. I want to do them to you, show you what I've learned." She takes in a deep breath and exhales, "And I want you to show me too, Clarence."

He stands and walks to where she was standing, at the end of the bed. He rests his hands on her hips and he leans forward to brush his lips against the demons. 

Fire and ice, demon and angel. Together. Connected.

He feels her smile against his lips, her fingers tangle into his hair and she pulls him closer against her body. The kiss is no longer gentle or a simple brush of lips. Its wet and hot, needy. Castiel breaks the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. 

He glances down, seeing his vessels erection form. He lets out a deep breath and licks his lips. Some part of him is glad that this is with Meg. He trusts her.

His eyes slowly drag down her body before raising to meet her eyes again, "You're so beautiful." He murmurs.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Clarence." Is what she replies with and suddenly her back hits the bed and he is hovering above her, her hands pinned above her head. The hand not pinning her down moves down to unbutton her tight jeans, rucking them down her thighs and ankles. 

The undergarments shes wearing is enough to bring a blush to his face. He glances up at her, "Are we 'fucking' or 'making love', Meg?" he questions and for a moment she has a look of confusion before answering, "Fucking."

He just nods and some part of him feels disappointed. His head dips down between her thighs to nuzzle against her panties, licking a strip along the fabric. He places kisses and nips along her inner thigh, leaving small hickeys behind. When he slides her panties off he doesn't hesitate to lap between her folds, moving his lips up to attach to her clit. He lets his teeth graze against her bundle of nerves and her back arches, moans coming from her.

Her fingers tangle into his hair, tugging at his dark locks. He raises his hand to slip a finger inside her. He moves it in and out, dragging against her upper walls. He is looking for her sweet spot and when, "Oh fuck, yes, Clarence, yes." escapes her lips he knows hes found it. Another finger enters her and the gentle thrusting of his fingers inside her becomes rough. 

Meg pushes him away to get his shirt off, running her fingers down his chest. Her fingers reach the button of his jeans and suddenly they are unbuttoned and gone. His cock is in her hand and shes pumping his shaft, licking the precum from his vessel's tip. A deep moan escapes his throat, "How do you want me?" He questions. The question is answered when hes shoved all the way onto his back and shes straddling him.

She teases him as she drags the tip of his cock through her folds but she never sinks down on him, never seems like shes going to let him get release. He can only imagine her riding him. Her breasts bouncing as she rises and falls, she is wet and her walls are tight around him. Hes holding her hips down as rams into her, seeking his release. 

Then this all seems to come true as he feels his cock being surrounded by wet heat. His head tilts back in a loud moan. "Fuck, do you see how wet you get me?" Escapes her lips quiet, desperate. 

Harder, faster, deeper. Those words come out of her mouth frequently. Fuck seems to slip out even more often. He feels himself get ready to tilt over the edge.

Then she comes, tightening around him in a unbelievable fashion. He swears he sees white as his hands hold her down, his seed filling her as he comes loudly. 

They stay like that for a while. Hes softening inside her so she eventually pulls off and rolls onto her side, "I haven't had such amazing sex in a while."

She slowly gets up and white streaks her inner thighs, his cum dribbling out and slicking them, "I'm going to shower." She says and turns to leave and go to the connecting bathroom. 

"Wait, Meg-" He says quickly and she turns with a raised brow, "What?" He pauses and bites at his lower lip, "I think I love you." 

"Clarence, get some sleep. You're just hitting orgasm waves. You'll get over it soon." And then shes gone, the shower is turned on. He falls asleep to the sound of water hitting the bottom of the shower and the image of her soaked body, his hands sliding over her wet skin as he takes her again.

He wants more.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a little rusty so I apologize but I hope you enjoyed! Should I make this a multi-chapter or nah? Let me know down in the comments!


End file.
